


Spidey striptease

by Graylines



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also maybe slightly crackish, But its funny as hell, Comedy, Heavy foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Like he doesnt even get most his clothes off, Look its all foreplay, M/M, Mentions of guy in chair, Non Graphic Sexual Situations, Not even full nudity, Parkner Week 2019, Peter is 21, So their both adults, Strip Tease, Their both aged up, and fluffy, mentions of Irondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylines/pseuds/Graylines
Summary: Harley had a birthday surprise for peter
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 75





	Spidey striptease

It had been a great birthday, Peter had turned 21 and Tony had offered to take him out, let him get a little drunk. But Peter had just never been that guy. And besides, he didn’t think it was the best idea to put Tony back in that kind of atmosphere so close to his seven-year sobriety mark.

They had a little party at his and Harley’s apartment instead. With just his close friends and family. Tony and pepper brought expensive red wine. May helped Morgan and Abbey make some manicotti and by helped really she just kept the kitchen from catching fire. And Ned brought his mom’s famous buko pie. The meal was nice and the after-dinner chatter. Tony made some jokes about Peter being way too mature for his age, preferring to have dinner with a bunch of old people rather than a bar hop. But all in all, it had been a warm and quiet evening. 

Everyone started to filter out around nine and after Peter finally talked a tipsy Ned into a cab he went back upstairs to his living room to clean up the dishes. 

What he found waiting for him was a bit of a surprise. His boyfriend, Harley, decked out head to toe in full spiderman merch. Novelty socks and boxer with little spiderman faces pulled over the top of what must have been a spider suite themed pair of stretchy leggings. A loose spiderman graphic T complete with the queen’s skyline silhouetting a swinging figure and a plastic spidey mask shoved haphazardly under a “NY hearts spidey” baseball cap. 

Said decked out boyfriend was standing by the tv one foot up on the coffee table elbow resting on that knee and starting in what peter can only assume was supposed to be a sultry way through the wonky eyeholes of his mask.

Peter couldn’t help himself. He snorted loudly through his nose, one hand flying to his mouth trying to stuff the noises back in. Harley seemed unfazed behind the cheap plastic, seemingly aware of how ridiculous he looked. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, still trying to breathe around his giggles. Harley didn’t say anything but he slid his hand exaggerated slow along the surface of the tv stand and caressed a remote a couple times before picking it up. Then pointed it at the stereo and pushed play. 

The opening chords to good for you by Selina Gomez started to hum through the living room and Peter absolutely lost it. He wheezed loudly shoving a fist in his mouth as Harley’s hips did a little shimmy to the best. He gestures for Peter to take a seat on the couch and turned around wiggling his butt very uncoordinatedly. 

Then flipped the cap off and tossed it somewhere in the venue direction of the kitchen. His hands roamed up and down his sides in the most exaggerated display Peter has ever witnessed and flung his head back to his dirty blonde curls bounced dramatically. 

Peter was red-faced and out of breath by the time Harley made his way over to the couch. Bracing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and shimmying his chest in his face. This close Peter could see and hear Harley’s choked giggle over the music. He grabbed Harley by the novelty boxes and hauled him into his lap one hand tugging the boxers don and the other easing the plastic mask off so he could kiss him. 

Harley leaned down to pull the boxers past his feet and start on the socks but got distracted by Peter pulling him in for a kiss. One hand wound into his hair tugging gently at the roots.

“Is this my birthday present?” Peter asked, mouth trailing along Harley’s throat ; nosing his Adam’s apple.

Harley hummed for a moment leaning into Peter as he nipped at his collarbone. “ Nah the new drone I built you is your present, this is just a treat” he joked. But the deep red blush burned across his cheeks where Peter peppered him with kisses. 

“It was supposed to be a full striptease, but you got me in your lap early.”

“ well Harles you know I can barely control myself when you parade your cleavage around like that” Peter sparked tone light and teasing

Harley smacked him lightly on the shoulder but peter’s hand we’re already under his shirt traveling up and down his sides. Feeling along his pecs.


End file.
